


Love How You Want To Love (And Love Who You Please)

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1986年，Peter的父亲回顾他悲剧的一生和让他变成他是谁的那个时刻。他为他的家庭担心，为他的妻子和儿子担心，当然，也为Neal担心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love How You Want To Love (And Love Who You Please)

**Author's Note:**

> 授权请看The Wonder(ful) Years  
> 看这篇文章之前需要阅读The Wonder（ful）Years

Joe不能入睡。

Tonight Show的开场声音从客厅的电视机里飘上来。Cathy至少还要1个小时才会上床睡觉。Joe一直是那个早睡早起的人，他和一个夜猫子结婚了近25年了。尽管如此，那对他们来说完全没有问题。Cathy不需要在外面工作，但是他大多数时候都需要在早上4点起床，特别是当他需要在城市工作时。

他热爱他的生活。那很简单 --- 他工作然后养活他的妻子和儿子。他有一个好的家庭，一个爱他的好女人。她从不胡来而且无条件爱着他。有的时候他会想，他到底做了什么让他得到了这一切。

Peter – 一个男人不能再要求比他更好的孩子了，儿子或者女儿。他是所有父母都希望着的，聪明有才华（对他来说这两个是完全不一样的东西），亲切，慷慨，值得信任。一个值得为他骄傲的人。如果他还有信仰，他会想在Peter出生时上帝在他身上许下了一个特别的祝福。

Joe翻了一个身，重重的砸在枕头上，观众温和的笑声突然变得刺耳。他希望Cathy这时已经在床上了。他需要她 --- 只是她的存在就会舒缓他不安宁的神经。他可以下去加入她，但是这样她就会担心了，他并不想让她沮丧。

放弃试着去入睡，Joe打开他的床头灯，坐了起来。房间被影子充满。他可以读会儿书，或者做一下字谜直到睡意爬上他为止。但是他知道他睡不着并不是没有原因的，而且读书或解决谜团都不会对今晚做出任何改变。

他并不是一个喜欢隐藏秘密的男人，但是那是一个他将近藏了一生的秘密。Cathy只知道他有一个在20几岁时死了的哥哥。在这么多年的婚姻里，她从来都没有窥探他的家庭。她从来都不问为什么他不谈及他的童年，为什么他和他的父亲母亲那么疏远，为什么他从来都不说起他的哥哥。Cathy只是让她自己环抱着他，并用她的爱填满了他生命中所有空缺的空间。

在这一刻，不去看他的妻子和儿子，Joe感到完全的孤独。他的哥哥James今天会是60岁了，也已经死了35年了，比他活过的时间还长。这简单数学事实带来的伤害却无可计量。Joe是唯一一个还活着并记得他的人，而这距上次他再说起他哥哥的名字也已经过了30年了。

他站起来，去到衣柜。他伸出手，拨开备用的床上用品，一包他从来没有穿过的毛衣，然后拿出一个他在他们搬进这个房子和Peter还是婴儿时放在那里的盒子。一个他自那次后再也没碰过的盒子。

里面装着的是唯一的他儿时的实物回忆。一个皮革包装的他祖父母的照片，他小学的毕业证书和一个染色时间痕迹的照片集。他在他父母将照片集扔出去时挽救了回来，就如他们像垃圾一样 --- 将他哥哥扔出去的样子。

Joe深吸了一口气，准备着自己迎接那可怕的痛苦，打开了相册。那里面全是他哥哥的照片 – 从出生到他被驱逐出那个家庭。大部分收藏都是黑白的快照，Joe压抑住了那如他被告知他哥哥死了的时候般样的悲痛。

每翻过一页就像是回到了那段时间--- 那难道不就是照片应该做的事情吗？召唤回远久的记忆。

这一张是James抱着他新生的弟弟。另一张是他们两个在玩抛接球，下一张是James教他如何握球棒。Joe还记得这天 – 他们在动物园，而他害怕大象，但是James紧紧抓着他满是汗的手，保护他不让任何事发生于他。

这是James和他的挚友，Robbie。他们正穿着学位帽和学位服，高中毕业，手臂搭在对方的肩膀上。James是告别演说者而Robbie是学生代表。第一和第二，一个豆荚里的两个豌豆，同一枚硬币的两面。不可分割。

Joe总是有一点点嫉妒Robbie，但是Robbie总是尊重并爱戴他，说他也是他的小弟弟。不去管那一小片嫉妒，Joe喜欢Robbie因为James喜欢。就是那么简单。

他们一起去了大学，去了纽约大学。Robbie是医学预科，James学建筑学。有那么一张照片是他们两个男人都拿着他们的书对着对方笑。Joe的呼吸卡在了他的喉咙 –那爱在这里是那么的明显。

那里还有一张照片在这个相处里，James的毕业照。他的心跳漏了一拍。如果他不是知道的那么清楚，他会以为那是Peter。那里有些什么关于他哥哥嘴唇的形状，那温柔的半笑，那也是他儿子的。他吞咽下他的眼泪，翻到最后一页。没有照片了，只有一个破破烂烂的正方形，黄色的新闻报告记录着James Burke的死，25岁，1959年8月炎热的晚上，被在Bleeker街行凶抢劫弄伤。

“Hon？怎么了。”

他看了太久的相册而导致他没有注意到已经是早上1点了。“睡不着。”他并没有做出要关上腿上的书的努力。

“这不像你。”Cathy脱下她的长袍在他旁边坐下。“想要聊聊吗？”

或许要是在另一个晚上Joe就会抹去他妻子的关心。或许他会亲吻她和她做爱，在她的臂弯中找寻忘却。或许他会就这样关上灯试着睡觉。但是今晚他不能。反而，他打开了相册，并没有从开头，而是那张James和Robbie在纽约大学的照片。

“这是我哥哥和他最好的朋友。”他小心的用他的手指擦过照片光滑的边缘。“当他是21岁时，他回家过感恩节，告诉我父母他是同性恋。他和Robbie住在一起 – 并不是最好的朋友这层关系。而是像夫妻般。”

Cathy什么都没有说，但是她没有离开。

“我父亲狠狠的打了他一顿。或者说试着去。James没有还手，但是他也只让他做了那么多。我母亲尖叫着哭着，求着耶稣让她死。我父亲说他没有一个是基佬的儿子。”Joe深吸一口气，颤抖的呼吸。“那还大概是最不冒犯的事了。我那时14，我试着去阻止他们。他们把注意力转向我 --- 说我必须要远离James，说他会干扰我。说他已经那么做了 – 这所有的一切，我以前在James和Robbie回家是我会和他们呆在一起。我父亲将James扔出了门叫他有多远走多远，James Andrew Burke从未出生过，他从未存在过，他的名字将永远都不会在这个家里被说起。他仍然还是很成功 --- 直到一些偏执者认为向同性恋扔烟头会很好玩。”

他最终看向了他的妻子。那些他不允许哭泣出来的眼泪还是在他脸上滑落了。“Oh，Joe – I am so sorry。”

“为什么 – 为什么你要抱歉？因为我哥哥是gay？”他需要知道。Cathy的回答会将他的世界分裂。

她伸出她充满爱意的手到他的脸上，她的手掌 – 柔软温暖 --- 在他的下巴处环绕着。“我很抱歉你失去了你的哥哥，很抱歉你的父母对他，对你做了这样的事。我并不因为你哥哥是gay而感到抱歉。”

她的温柔，她深深的怜悯打破了他建筑起来的保护壳，那打碎了控制一切的锁链和否认一切的行为。“我爱我的哥哥，我不在乎他是gay – 喜欢男人--- 同性恋。那都不重要。他是我的哥哥而我爱他。”Joe的声音破碎了，他的心受伤了。Cathy的手臂绕过他，当巨大，疼痛的悲伤让他哭的浑天黑地时，他将他的头埋在她的脖子处。

“嘘，嘘。”Cathy抱着他，没有松开直到那风雨过去时。

Joe抬起头对上了他妻子的眼睛。那里还有些他需要告诉他妻子的事情，另外一个秘密 – 一个他藏了一阵子的，一个可以毁坏掉他们所有的。“我认为Peter是James，而Neal是他的Robbie。”这个声明很安静，和之前的戏剧性形成鲜明的对比。他等待着她的愤怒，她的否认。

那没有来。“我想我也，知道有一阵子了。我只是。。。没有去看。不想去看见它。”

Joe恨她声音里的犹豫。“Cath – 我爱你，但是我不会允许你将Peter隔离我们的生活。我不会允许你对他做我父母对James做的事情。”他紧握着她的手，抱着一线希望她会同意他。

她终于说话，单词想铃声般响亮。“Peter是我的儿子，不管他选择变成什么。我永远不会停止爱他。”

那么多个月以来他所背负的重量离开了，他拥抱了Cathy，紧紧的拥着她，在她的头上留下了一个吻。“谢谢你。”

她耸了耸肩，离开了他的拥抱。“Joesph Burke—你真的认为我会离弃我们的儿子？”

他没有回答。

“我猜我应该对那感到生气 – 我以为你很了解我。但是。。。”她在相册上放了一只手，“我能够明白为什么你会这么想。”

Joe揉了揉他的脸。“有那么一个我一起工作的人 – 他喜欢炫耀他打过的同性恋和基佬，还有他们要怎么因艾滋死去。我今天和他对上了。我不能忍下去了。那个憎恨 – 哪里都是。我实在为Peter，为Neal感到恐惧。他们两个都是。”

“我不会希望着发生在我们儿子身上，任何一个孩子。”Joe对此感到有些愤怒，但是Cathy在他嘴唇上摆了一根手指，安静了他。“让我讲完 – 并不是因为作为gay就是错的或者是罪恶的。我从来都没有这么想过。”

Joe放松了。

“但是变得如此不同是一件很困难的事情。他们总是要去斗争的。他们想要做FBI探员 --- 有谁听说过FBI探员是gay？”她停顿了一下，然后大笑。“嗯，或许Hoover除外，当然的。”但是她的笑话并有没有打破这僵局。“这对Peter，对Neal来说都会很艰苦 – 他们的职业选择，和他们想要去做的事情 – 做他们自己。他们总是要去隐藏自己。对人说谎，对那些不想看见他们真实的自己的人说谎。”

“我们会帮他们，Cathy。他们一直都会知道我们爱和接受他们，对吗？他们不需要对我们说谎，他们对我们不需要将这件事当成秘密。”

她笑了，“是的，Joe。我们一直都在他们两个的那边。Neal就如Peter一样是我们的一份子。我们会做任何事情来确保他们快乐安全。”

Joe惊讶的看向她。“我怎么会如此幸运？”就如同他做的梦一样，Cathy不会拒绝Peter，但他都没有允许自己去希望她能够给他如此无条件的接受。

“是因为我们的经历，所以才有现在的我们，我的爱人。”

“我知道为什么我是我，但是你呢？”他以为他了解他妻子的一切，但是没有一切证据指明她有过任何像是这样的经历。

“我的哥哥，Tommy。”

“Tommy不是gay，Cath。他有一个妻子和四个孩子。”有什么事情在他身上发生过。“除非他有双重生活？”

“不 – Tommy不是gay。但是他去了Montgomery，他曾经在Birmingham（英国的一座城市）。他相信 – 他相信每一个都有公民权利，黑人或白人。我记得在Montgomery的暴动后他回到家里。他被我妈妈打了一顿并求他停止。他说他不能---- 不能停直到每一个人在美国都可以走到公众地方并被平等对待。他没有成为律师，变得有钱 – 他想要，仍然想要帮助人们。”

Joe一直都知道Cathy最大的那个哥哥是一个好男人。“你想他会认为同性恋也一样？”

“他已经那么认为了。他自从16岁起就在为同性恋社群做无偿公益来支持他们的法律。”

“为什么我不知道这个？”

她耸了耸肩。“不知道 --- 那不是一些什么会在出现在平常的对话中的事。”她靠着他，而突然Joe想做的就是缩进被窝里然后拥抱着她。所以他那么做了。他伸出手关上灯，Cathy舒服的依偎着他。

“男孩们会在几周后回来。你想怎么做？”

“任何能确保他们知道我们爱他们的事情，Joe。那不是最重要的事吗？我们可以告诉他们我们已经知道了，而那不会改变任何事情。”

他抱着她，爱她然后再一次想着他如何能够有如此幸运。

Fin


End file.
